


Let Yourself Go

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [109]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, Gen, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Second part of Studio Showdown.Sammy gives Henry his first lesson in the Path of Ink.





	Let Yourself Go

Closing his eyes, Sammy allowed the ink to flow out over his body from the mark upon his brow. Instantly, he felt his senses heighten, as they did whenever he assumed this state.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Opening his eyes, Sammy looked at the nearby Searcher. "It helps me focus."

The Searcher gave a shrug. Having been formed from excess ink and energy, there was still much it didn't understand about humans. Sammy didn't really blame him though. He'd been rather skeptical about all this at first, but after meeting Bendy and developing a bond with the ink, he'd become far more open minded.

As the Searchers finished setting up cutouts around the band room, he heard voices coming from nearby. Recognizing one of them as belonging to Bendy, he hid, gesturing for the Searchers to do the same.

"Think of it this way: you know how there are different styles of martial arts? Well, there are different ways in which the power of dreams, imagination, and belief can be tapped into. In our case, ink acts as a focus, a way to channel power. Exactly how it's used varies from person to person."

"Makes sense, I suppose. So what are we doing here in the music department?"

"Your first lesson." Bendy entered the room, followed by Henry. "Sensing."

Concealed within a pool of ink, Sammy made a gesture, and a small mass of the black liquid rose out. Before Henry could react, it slammed into him, covering his eyes.

"Your vision will come back soon," Bendy reassured him. "Meantime, see if you can find and break all the cutouts without seeing them."

Fighting the urge to panic, Henry did so. At first, he simply held out his hands as he slowly moved around, but then...

"There's one."

Lowering his hands, he approached the cutout, breaking it with a well-placed kick. He followed up with the others, his sight returning just as the last one broke.

"Nice!" complimented Bendy. "Now let's move on."

(BATIM)

The two made their way to the recording hall, where a band of Searchers was playing the instruments. Henry raised an eyebrow, but Bendy just motioned for him to wait.

"AHEM!"

The Searchers immediately stopped what they were doing, and stood at attention.

"Henry needs to practice on living targets," Bendy said. "Remember, incapacitate, don't harm."

Nodding, the Searchers rapidly moved toward Henry. The animator closed his eyes, letting his 'sixth sense' tell him where they were. Fortunately, the Searchers reformed soon after being splattered, those defeated moving out of the way.

"Huh, two seconds less than Sammy," remarked one of the non-participating Searchers up on the balcony. "Not too shabby."

"Sammy?" Henry inquired curiously. "Where is he?"

(BATIM)

"So you can beat the Searchers. Let's see how you do against me."

Cracking his knuckles, Sammy took up a position at one of the points of the pentagram drawn on the floor. Henry stood opposite him as the Searchers formed a ring around them.

"Begin!"

Upon hearing Bendy's voice, Sammy lunged at Henry, aiming a jump kick at his face. Henry was knocked back, but quickly got up. Grabbing hold of the music director, he flipped him over.

"Not bad," Sammy remarked. "But let's see how you fare against this."

As he assumed his ink-covered state, he gestured to one of the Searchers, who tossed over a mask made from a Bendy cutout. Taking a few seconds to don it, he lashed out, striking Henry with a well-placed punch. The fight quickly turned in Sammy's favor, for whenever Henry tried to land a blow, Sammy dodged it despite not being able to see him.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Sammy snapped. "You need to let go. Let instinct guide you."

Continuing to dodge the other man's blows, Henry shut his eyes.

_Let yourself go, he told himself. Don't think. Feel._

...

_There!_

Reaching out, he caught the fist aimed at his face. He opened his eyes, and flipped Sammy again. This time, when Sammy got up, he removed the mask and reverted to normal.

"Impressive. Perhaps if I'd been more open minded, I'd have had an easier time learning everything."


End file.
